


To seed but nothing

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: The world belonged to Sam and his demon army and Dean, well Dean was Sam’s prized possession
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: 100 Fandoms [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	To seed but nothing

Dean strained against his bonds, but he couldn’t break free, not matter how much he tried. He was trussed up like a turkey dinner all ready for the tasting but there was no help coming. Not now.

The world belonged to Sam and his demon army and Dean, well Dean was Sam’s prized possession, someone to be displayed to the other humans and to his demons alike. If Sam could do this to his own brother what could he do to everybody else.

“Relax,” Sam’s hand carded through his hair and Dean shivered at the touch, wanting but hating it.


End file.
